FwPCDH01 / Transcript
This is the transcript for 'A miraculous encounter! Let's go, Futari wa Pretty Cure Dream Heart!'. Transcript Fujimura Sakura: In the Garden of Light, there is a legend about the legendary warriors called the Precure. 20 years ago; three girls were granted the power of Precure and became the legendary: Cure Black, Cure White and Shiny Luminous who fought the King of the Dusk Zone and won. Yukishiro Ai: However, after the battle, these three girls lost their powers of Precure and grew up to have families of their own. Kujou Stella: Now the legacy of Precure lies in the daughters of these three girls to save the world from evil once again. All: Let's go, Futari wa Pretty Cure Dream Heart! plays'' Fujimura Sakura ''her introduction speech for her class: Hello, I'm Fujimura Sakura and I'm 13 years old. Unlike my mother and father, Fujimura Nagisa and Fujimura Shougo, I'm smart and not good at sports even though my mother keeps on trying to improve my sports skills. When I was younger, my mother used to tell me stories abot three girls who fought evil named the Precure and saved the Garden of Light. Anyway, I'm very pleased to meet you. loud There, finished. Fujimura Nagisa calling: Sakura, I'm out for a bit with my friends. Your dad will be back from work in around 3 hours, see you later! Fujimura Sakura back: Bye, mom! outside Now, I've just got to not freak out tomorrow in front of the class. (The next day at school) Takenouchi Yoshimi Sakura: Good morning, students. Today, we've got a new student joining. Fujimura-san please come in. Fujimura Sakura in shyly thinking: Oh no, okay, don't freak out. out loud ''Hello, I am Fujimura Sakura and I'm 13 years old. Unlike my mother and father, Fujimura Nagisa and Fujimura Shougo, I'm smart and not good at sports even though my mother keeps on trying to improve my sports skills. When I was younger, my mother used to tell me stories about three girls who fought evil named the Precure and saved the Garden of Light. Anyway, I'm very pleased to meet you. Yukishiro Ai ''in late: Sorry I'm late, miss. Takenouchi Yoshimi: Yukishiro-san, please wait outside. Yukishiro Ai: 'Kay. Oh yeah, new girl, there's a spare seat next to mine at the front. Fujimura Sakura: Thank you. I am Fujimura Sakura, it's very nice to meet you Yukishiro Ai: It's okay, I'm Yukishiro Ai Takenouchi Yoshimi politely: Fujimura-san, please take a seat. Fujimura Sakura: Yes, miss. (During Maths) Takenouchi Yoshimi: Yukishiro-san. Yukishiro-san. Takashimizu Ayumi whispers: Ai, wake up Yukishiro Ai up suddenly and stands up: Yeah, miss. Takenouchi Yoshimi: Please answer this: What would the answer be if c=19 - b=90 + l=50? Yukishiro Ai: Um, is it 80? Takenouchi Yoshimi: Sorry but no. Does anyone else know the answer? Fujimura Sakura up: I do, miss. It would be -21 because 19-90 would be -71 and then you add the 50 which would be -21. Takenouchi Yoshimi: Yes, Fujimura-san, that is correct (end of maths, start of break) Takenouchi Yoshimi: Okay, it's the end of class. I would like you to vote for who should be nominated for student council president. Please vote by the end of the day. (outside the classroom) Yukishiro Ai: Fujimura-san, wait a minute Fujimura Sakura: Yes, Yukishiro-san? Yukishiro Ai: Thanks for helping me back then with the question. Fujimura Sakura: That's okay, Yukishiro-san. I've got to study, good-bye, Yukishiro-san. Takashimizu Ayumi: Hi Ai. What's up? Yukishiro Ai: Oh, just wondering. Who is Fujimura Sakura? Takashimizu Ayumi: Oh, you don't know. Fujimura-san is a new girl who is the daughter of the famous Fujimura Nagisa and Fujimura Shougo and she is even smarter than her parents. Yukishiro Ai: Really. Awesome! Takashimizu Ayumi: What if we nominate her to become Student council president? Kubota Shauna: Yeah, yeah, yeah. That would be good, she is very smart. (In the library) Fujimura Sakura murmers: Let's see. Odajima Haruka: Hello. Who are you? Fujimura Sakura: Oh, I am very sorry. I am Fujimura Sakura. Odajima Haruka: Hello, I am Odajima Haruka. It is very nice to meet you. I haven't seen you here before, are you new? Fujimura Sakura: Yes, I'm very shy though. (After break, Science lesson) Takenouchi Yoshimi: Fujimura-san, what is the equation for photosynthesis? Fujimura Sakura: Very easy miss. it is: Carbon Dioxide + water ---> (with chlorophyll and sunlight) glucose and oxygen. Takenouchi Yoshimi: Yes, Fujimura-san. I'm very proud of you so far. Fujimura Sakura: Thank you, miss Takenouchi Yoshimi: Right, time for your assignment class. You have to create some sort of presentation explaining different classification kingdoms in the world. Fujimura-san will you go with Yukishiro-san? Fujimura Sakura: Yes, miss Takenouchi Yoshimi: Yukishiro-san, please come here Yukishiro Ai: Yeah, what is it miss? Takenouchi Yoshimi: You will be paired with Fujimura-san Fujimura Sakura: It is a pleasure to work with you, Yukishiro-san Yukishiro Ai: 'Kay I guess (At Sakura's house) Fujimura Sakura: Mom, I'm home. Fujimura Nagisa: How was your first day? Fujimura Sakura: Very nice, thank you for asking. Fujimura Nagisa Ai: Oh, who's this Sakura?` Fujimura Sakura: So, the classification kingdoms are: animal, plants, fungi, prokaryotes and protoctists. *Types on laptop* Yukishiro Ai: What are you typing? *Lays back on Sakura's bed* Fujimura Sakura: Oh, I am typing our homework up. You know you have to help as well? Yukishiro Ai: Yeah but, to be honest, I'm awful at school Fujimura Sakura: Yes, I know but you can still try harder Yukishiro Ai: I know but I'm not like my mom, she's like a famous scientist while I'm just sporty. *Walks onto the balcony* Wow, the view is awesome Fujimura Sakura: Oh *Walks onto the balcony* Yes, it is nice. Sometimes, I look up to the sky and wonder if there's another world out there Yukishiro Ai: What d'you mean? Fujimura Sakura: Basically, when I was younger, my mother told me stories about legendary warriors known as the Precure who saved the Garden of Light from the evil Dark King. Everytime I heard that story, it filled me with hope. Yukishiro Ai *looks at the sunset*: Cool! Shooting Stars! *''Two of the shooting stars head towards the two girls''* TBA Category:Hickmanmtranscripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Hickmanm Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Dream Heart